my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Safety".) * The All New Popeye Hour (Heard once in "Popeye the Carpenter".) * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Beach Blanket Huey" and "Target Huey!".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once at the beginning of the song "If You're Looney and You Know It".) * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "All Aboard!" (once) ** "Circle of Friends" (once) ** "Colors All Around" (once) ** "Count Me In!" (once) ** "Stop! Go!" (once) ** "A Sunny, Snowy Day" (once) ** "What's in a Name?" (once) ** "You Are Special" (once) * Between the Lions (Heard once in a Cliff Hanger segment called "Cliff Hanger and the Nightingales".) * Binka (Heard once in "Binka and the Smell".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What's So Funny?", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "I'm So Happy!".) * Blue's Room (Heard only in "Snacktime Playdate".) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Treasure Hunt". and "Day of the Terrific.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "The Visit to Aunt Ruth's".) * Boohbah (Heard once in "Rope and Rock".) * Breadwinners * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Runaway Statue", "Brum and the Rampant Robot", "Brum and the Basketball Star", and "Brum and the Gorilla Caper".) * Busy Buses (Heard once in "Roger Slips Up".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Weakest Link".) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in a song about animal families.) * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (Heard once in the intro.) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Confused", "Tongue Sandwich" and "Cow's Instincts Don't It".) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Comic Book Capers" and "Whiffle While You Work".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Height Unseen".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Roberto the Robot".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", Emmy's Dream House", "Staying Within the Lines", "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land", "Prepare According to Instructions", "A Tall Tale" and "To Do or Not To Do".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Black Day for Snow White" and "Little Pigs' House of Trouble".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Excuse Me!".) * The Flintstones (Heard only in the beginning scene of "Dripper".) * The Flintstone Kids * Full House (Heard once in a low pitch in "My Left and Right Foot".) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Wanted: Wade", "The Worm Turns" and "Wade, You're Afraid!".) * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Unreal Estate".) * Harvey Street Kids * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "King of the Beasts" and "Tee'd Off".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Friday the 13th".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Wayne's Toasty Invention".) * Hong Kong Phooey * The Jetsons * Jollywobbles * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea".) * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * A Little Curious (Heard once in "Don't Drop It!".) * The Littles (Heard once in "The Littles' Halloween".) * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "For Lunch".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Animal Testing".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Mama Drama".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Fall Weather Friends".) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair".) * Oddhouse Phatom (Heard once in "Lola Jumble Boopy".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party" and "Plaza Alone".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Wrong Side of the Bed".) * Phil of the Future * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "The Pink, the Bad and the Ugly" and "Pink or Consequences.") * Pink Panther and Sons (Heard once in "Panky's Pet.") * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "A Bicycle Built for Boo", "The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book" and "Scooby Dude.") * The Proud Family (Heard once in "The Party.") * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Heard twice in "Naked Beach Frenzy".) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Belch of Destiny" and "Leap Frogs".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "What a Night for a Knight".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "The Whole Tooth".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Bully" and "Spy Buddies".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Umi Egg Hunt".) * Teletubbies * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Tanzania Zany".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * ToonMarty (Heard once in the intro.) * Top Cat * The Yogi Bear Show * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Bob & the Awesome Frosting Mustache".) * Wacky Races * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Yuckie the Duck in Short Orders".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Play's the Thing" and "Uniformity"; twice in "High Noon"; 3 times in "The King of Uncool".) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "3D Struction".) * WordWorld (Heard very often for Frog's bouncing in "Rocket to the Moon!".) Movies * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * the Addams Family (2019) Shorts * Hot Wheels: Monster Jam® Mystery Trucks (Mighty Minis) (2017) Videos * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) Video Games PC: * I Spy * I Spy School Days * Just Me and My Mom * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (Heard once in a double low pitch.) * The Magic School Bus Explores the Rainforest * Ready for School: Kindergarten (1998 Version) * Trudy's Time & Place House PlayStation: * Gex: Enter the Gecko PlayStation 2: * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (Used often.) * Scooby Doo! Unmasked PlayStation 3: * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Lego Dimensions PlayStation 4: * Lego Dimensions Nintendo 64: * Gex: Enter the Gecko GameCube: * Luigi's Mansion (Unused, but a low pitched version can be found in the game's files.) * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (Used often.) * Scooby Doo! Unmasked * Super Mario Sunshine (Used in various pitches whenever a Pianta jumps or gets angry.) DS: * Super Mario 64 DS (Used on the title screen when playing around with the faces.) Wii: * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Mario Kart Wii (Heard in a normal and high pitch while jumping on a giant mushroom in the Mushroom Gorge track.) * Super Mario Galaxy (Used for Sling Pods.) * Wii Fit Plus 3DS: * Mario Kart 7 (Heard in a normal and high pitch while jumping on a giant mushroom in the Mushroom Gorge track.) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions Xbox 360: * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Lego Dimensions Xbox One: * Lego Dimensions Promos * Cartoon Network - Tom and Jerry Promo (1997) * Mucinex D - Conga Line * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) (Heard once in "Fred and Michael's House".) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Jumping on the Trampoline!", "Find A House to Sell", "The Return of Tuck", and "To The Fairfield Carnival".) * Pencilmation * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky (Used for Dot's movement.) Anime * Hamtaro * Super Gals! * Yuru Yuri♪♪ (time-stretched) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas